The first appearance of aroma producing devices dates back to the Han Dynasty and the Warring States Period and their use persist even to present day. In early scent producing imitation candle device s, an aroma stove is placed on a level surface, water is added into a recess on the top of the devices, 3 to 5 drops of pure essential oil are then added, and then a tealight is placed into an opening at the bottom of the essential oil stove. When the tealight is lit, the water temperature at the top slowly increases, and a scent is slowly dispersed into the air along with some steam as the water is evaporated. The scent is diminished and is ultimately gone when the tealight is extinguished. Such an aroma stove provides several tangible features such as masking odors, and purifying the air, as well as supposed benefits including refreshing the brain, clearing the mind and improving work efficiency. But the traditional aroma stove has the following drawbacks: first, the aroma stove has a high surface temperature that can cause burns and injuries, especially, to children and pets. Second, the candle has an open flame which can lead to fires. Third, an essential oil must be repeatedly added into the recess, which makes the stove difficult to clean. Over the recent years, scent producing imitation candle device s have been developed that include a light bulb to heat an essential oil, and melt the wax in the recess through the heat of the bulb itself. However, the bulb can only emit light, and does not flicker like a candle, and thus it does not and cannot create a romantic environment. In addition, the bulb is too hot, which leads to a very high surface temperature. As a result, similar to the traditional aroma stove, it can lead to injury and burns to adults, children and pets.